runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Heretic Clan
The Heretic Clan was a fledgling clan created by an unknown player intended to support and prolong riots. For its first few months, it did poorly, until the newly spawned Fegazeill decided to join and swiftly ascended to Manager. Since then his overly pessimistic and yet effective leadership strategies have caused its numbers to distend, and achieve and surpass its original task of changing the course of riots. Ranking system *Manager *Vice-manager *Director *Sub-director *Heretic *New recruit *Hired spammer Manager The manager is in complete control of the Heretic Clan, and controls all operations and exploits. Currently, Fegazeill holds this position, having taken it from an anonymous predecessor. Vice-manager There are always three vice managers, each controlling three directors of their own. Vice managers answer directly to the manager, and have the ability to vote for him to be thrown out, but have never had to actually do this (the first couple of managers resigned and Fegazeill is far too popular to even consider voting out of office). Director The Directors are the sergeants of the battlefield, or rather, the field commanders of the riots. To preserve secrecy of their position, they generally communicate purely through Clan Chat during riots, to pass beneath the layer of spam and random comments and get directly to the point. Each Director controls a group of two to six sub-Directors. Sub-director Sub-directors are directly underneath directors, and as such take and transmit orders to and from them. Sub-directors also communicate purely through Clan Chat in riots, the same ones as the directors. They generally control a division of Heretics - namely, around 20 to 30. Heretic The Heretics are the backbone of the Heretic Clan. They are organised, obedient, and yet rebellious. They answer to any rank above them, but specifically Directors and Sub-directors. Even so, they can give commands to any other Heretic, or Recruit. Specifically, Hired Spammers are not "officially" Heretics, and therefore cannot - legally - talk to them, unless they use a friend-to-friend talk method. New Recruit New recruits are new members, who generally don't say anything in riots - only watch. They enlist for the small sum of 200 gp, and from then on are considered members (in a way). As said, they don't generally say anything, but can be ordered by higher members of the Heretic Clan to speak or do something. Recruits typically spend their time watching riots and learning "Riot Theory" before being tested out in two or three riots, and finally becoming Heretics. Hired Spammer Hired Spammers are paid to add confusion to riots. Considering the risk, it is logical they are paid highly, their paychecks often ranging between 5,000 gp to 600,000 gp. They are then given only a few orders by Managers and Vice-Managers when to speak and when not to. Although they are considered fairly valuable assets, the Heretic Officials do not speak highly of them, and will readily fire any traitors with the threat of account damage. Additionally, any cocky spammers that ask for more than their alloted pay are rejected early. They are devoid of rank within the clan. Uniform Uniforms are discouraged in riots and protests, but during briefings and other gatherings within the clan, wearing a uniform is encouraged. For recruits, it is soft leather body and leather legs; for Heretics, full bronze. Sub-directors are expected to wear iron with a sapphire or blue-coloured amulet, Directors also with iron but with an emerald or green-coloured amulet. Vice-managers wear full steel with a ruby amulet, and finally the Manager dons full black with no jewellery. Graduating Recruits, which are about to become fully-fledged Heretics, are expected to wear studded leather armour. This uniform scheme for recognition is encouraged within the Heretics, to the point where deliberate uniform impersonation can result in an expulsion. Members who do this accidentally are given three chances, after which any violation results in an expulsion. Methods Co-ordinated protesting Co-ordinated protesting is just one of the many things Fegazeill brought to the Heretic Clan. It is used to make riots both more confusing and more organised at the same time. To do this, all the Heretics in the riot take up a certain formation (typically a box or an octagon) and begin to say the same message either at the same time or in a "Mexican Wave." When this is combined with text effects, it has an awesome, overpowering effect that often seem to cause more control in riots. Tele-lagging One of the few methods not developed by Fegazeill, Tele-lagging involves many runes and high magic levels amongst those involved (preferably everyone although this was never achieved). To perform this, the riot must be in an area immediately reachable through a teleport (i.e. Varrock, Falador or the Ice Plateau). Those involved start at the location, then teleport somewhere else, generally the cheapest place in terms of the cost of runes. Once arriving there, they teleport back to where the riot is. When this is done several times, lag starts to fall over the riot, resulting in bugs and glitches. One of the good things about this is that the teleporting does not have to be synchronised; in fact it works better when the Heretics are teleporting randomly. Unfortunately, it is difficult to find the runes necessary for Tele-lagging, and there is the inherent danger that the lag prevents the Heretics involved from teleporting out again.